BroNight
by shocked-onigiri
Summary: a story of brotherly romance between america and canada from hetalia. Human names used and its yaoi. dont like dont read part. 1 of a series, depending on reviews. this story is a co-op with the other half of Shocked-Onigiri so creds to her.


Love written piece by piece: a cracfic co-op story

Alfs POV:

Alfred woke up a little late in the day after a nice lie in. it was only after he glanced at his calender that he decide that he should hurry. Alfred looked around his flat, he would have to tidy it all up. all his food and snack wrappings had to be gone before his brother came round. he wouldnt have it said that he was a slob or a messy person. he emptied the drawers in his kitchen to search for the binbags. it was only when he found them and looked around him at the mess he had made did he realise he needed to clean that up too. so he placed everything back in the drawers so that they could be shut and still open, and so they looked neat, in case matty was going to need something from them. he had a inking feeling he had pu the bags away as well but noticed them sat on the worktop. he grabbed the roll and pulled off one bag, with that in hand he headed to the front room and the others to clean up the piles of rubbish from his food and takeaways.

* * *

><p><span>Matts POV:<span>

the canadian nation had just finished eating maple-drenched pancakes. he sighed as he pushed the plate away. today was the day that he would finally pluck up the courage to tell his secret crush his true feelings. should be simple right? Wrong. how do you tell a close relative that you have not so innocent feelings towards them? he groaned inwardly and nearly chickened out. he was meeting up with his brother today, the very personification of america, and the man of his dreams, or at least the dreams that ade him wake with a less than innocent log in his pants that needed instantly lumberjacking until it was satisfied. Alfred f. jones. He was constantly needing to change his sheets and buy more tissues whenever this hunk of sex graced matthews house with his angelic presence. hopefully he would be able to keep control of himself and no break into tears when the elder nation inevitably turned him down. i mean come on, not only was he mattys brother, he might be straight.

* * *

><p><span>Alfs POV:<span>

Rather exhausted from his over-exertion, he flopped his full weight down onto his leather couch. Beads of sweat dripping down his furrowed brow even as he wiped his head with a cold wet flannel trying to placate the heat that was racking his body. slowly he glanced at the clock on the wall. in digital time it burned into his eyes the numbers 13:40, now if he remembered correctly matthew was due around 15:00... or was that 16:00? alf had never had a head for time, though as he had joked with his close friends he always had time for head, anyway, he was certain he would have enough time for a quick ice cold shower to cool him off and clean away the sweat and dirt that cleaning had formd a layer of on top of his skin. he took off the old clothes that he saved especially for housework. he hadnt worn them outside since before his fight for independence, it was a wonder they still fit him. e stepped naked into the flow of the shower and started to clean his body.

* * *

><p><span>Matts POV:<span>

matthew glanced at his watch, twenty minutes to go until he sealed his fate. it was going to be a make or break situation and although matty was almost certain it would break their relationship, he wasnt going to back down now. he lifted his overnight bag onto his shoulder. it was the time of month that he and his fellow nation had a "bro-night". so he bolted out of his front door, being sure to lock it behind him. matty headed to his brothers house, secretly hoping that unlike the other nations, his brother would manage to remember him. alfred always did but matty still worried sometimes. as he ran to the house he thought briely about wther or not kumayaki... koomchikawaawaa... whatever, his pet polar bear had enough food for the night. did he even remember to feed the bear at all? this was not time to worry about that, not when he had reached the door of his brothers house. he took the stairs two at a time. he cleared his throat and knocked.

* * *

><p><span>Alfs POV:<span>

alfred straightened up as he heard the knocking at his door. the suds still slowly dripping off his defined muscles as he reached for a towel. perhaps alfred really had been far wrong with his time keeping after all. he stepped out of the cubicle and shut off the water flow before wrapping the towel tightly around himself. securing the folds of the towels fabric with a slight twist he began searching for his keys. looking in all of his pockets, before eventually realising they were left on his bed. and even then it wasnt until he finally reached the door with keys in hand that he realised he didnt even need them at all. the door opened without them from the inside. he re-secured the towel before seeing to the indoor locks that kept intruders out of his household. the towel fell off as he reached for the highest, cursing he wrapped it back around himself and held it in place as he opened the door, standing red-faced and dripping water in the threshhold of his home, face-to-face with matty.

* * *

><p><span>Matts POV:<span>

Matty stood there waiting for about ten minutes. then with much cursing and the noise of unlocking from the otherside of the threshhold, the door opened slowly. it revealed a very real, a very almost naked alfred. Mattys eyes glanced slowly from the towel wrapped tightly round his brothers waist, to his hair that was dripping water down onto his strong chest that slowly ran down in trails over his defined stomach muscles. it was clear from this image and the smell of jynx shower gel that his brother was freshly cleaned. matty just stared, drinking in the sight that until now had only appeared in his darkest fantasies. he watched as a patch of suds that had been clinging to alfreds shoulder moved to roll down his are torso down toward... well you can guess. his cheeks aflame he headed through the door and stiffly made his way to the front room. that image was going to make his confession decidedly more complicated. blushing he waited for his brother to enter the room.

* * *

><p>{{thats it so far guys, please review with wether or not i should continue this story, i must point out this is a co-op with the other half of Shocked-Onigiri so creds to her for helping write this}}<p> 


End file.
